A Hylian's Hunt
by Syntras
Summary: Link's saved the entire kingdom of Hyrule, but he's about to find he's a lot to learn about being a hero. After all, Remnant is a far cry from Hyrule. So what better place to learn than a school for heroes! Er, hunters, but that's the same thing, right? (Pairings undecided. Link first person perspective.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before we begin, yes, this is my first story. Long story short, our favorite Hylian Hero ends up in Remnant. For clarification, this will be the Hero of Time Link (from Ocarina of Time), not because he's my favorite, but because his age (17) and item set works best for me. For clarification, he'll be packing his trusty Master Sword, Hylian Shield, Longshot, Hero's Bow (with Fire, Ice and Light arrows), bombs, his boomerang, and finally, his Lens of Truth. Trust me, each item will have its place, I will employ Chekhov's Gun to varying extents, and I'd like to think you may enjoy my plans. Now, without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Huh? This doesn't look like the Temple of Time..._ I muse to myself, looking about the slightly crowded metal room, filled with men and women of seemingly similar age carrying what seemed like weapons. _Where am I? Did the princess send me to the wrong place?_ I ask myself, deciding to check my inventory, rifling through my adventure pouches, pleased to find most of my equipment present. I walk to the window, glancing out, to find that this room was suspended in air, and actually moving! Furthermore, the view showed that wherever I was, it clearly wasn't Hyrule.

 _So, first things first, figure out where I am... Who might be able to help..._ I wonder, glancing at the various youth, my eyes noticing a red-haired girl clad in bronze standing alone, everyone else seeming to either avoid or ogle her. _Hm, she might help._ I rationalize, walking over. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know where I am?" I ask, flashing a friendly smile at the beautiful woman.

She tilts her head in confusion, "What do you mean? We are on our way to Beacon Academy." She informs me, picking up on my lack of comprehension. "The academy for training hunters? The best in Remnant?" I respond with a blank look, not understanding what she was talking about. She tries a different tactic with a query of her own, "Where are you from, then?"

My brow furrows, "I doubt you'd have heard of it, but I'm from a kingdom called Hyrule. A... friend was trying to send me somewhere, and I found myself here, instead of the intended location."

Her eyes narrow in suspicion at me, "If you want to play pranks, please leave me out of them." She huffs, walking away, to my confusion.

 _She seemed fine until I mentioned Hyrule, what happened?_ I wonder, before noticing a door opening and follow the throng of people out, before gasping in amazement at the marvel of architecture before me. It seemed on par with Hyrule Castle before the evil king took power. After a few minutes, I decide to wander and hopefully find someone in charge to help me, and walk towards the entrance.

After around half an hour of walking, I find a large room filled with more kids my age, and a silver-haired man walking up to a stage. My eyes instantly meet his, realizing, this was a man who knew far more than he let on, he might be either a powerful ally-or a dangerous foe.

After a brief speech from the man, something about taking initiative, and a short statement by the blonde by his side, I follow after, where, to my surprise, he was waiting.

"Hylian, correct?" He asks, surprising me, and I nod hesitantly, deciding honesty was safer in this regard. "I'm sure you have questions, follow me." He instructs, walking down the halls, with me following behind silently.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I find beginnings hard to do. This is really more of an introduction than anything else. In case you didn't guess, this is after he defeated Ganon and Zelda uses the Ocarina to send him to the past. However, instead he ends up on the bullhead to Beacon. Next chapter will certainly be longer, and will be including the initiation, with some surprises, and for the record, I will not be including either the maidens, the silver eye nonsense or, really, anything Season 3 onwards. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, this isn't a chapter, but an update. Long story short, I simply don't have the time to write this story, much as I'd like to. Between working graveyard shifts and college, what off time I do have is taken by either sleep or occasionally playing video games/reading or otherwise relaxing. I simply don't have the time or energy to write this story, so, I'm putting it up for adoption. Anyone wanna take a crack at this story, go ahead. All I ask is credit for the idea and let me know. I'd like to follow along your interpretation. But, since I feel like I'm short-handing those who did read that intro chapter (should they still remember this), I'll explain what I'd had planned for the story.**

Basically, Hyrule used to be a part of Remnant, a holy continent directly connected to the gods and flowing with magic and beauty. However, many humans and faunus alike coveted the prosperity the races in Hyrule were blessed with, and sought to steal power for their own. After a massive war, which did cause the shattering of the moon, the goddesses sealed Hyrule away from Gaia (Remnant's original name) out of anger, deciding that humans and faunus were simply too greedy to be allowed to interact with their holy lands.

Time passed, and the land became little more than a faded legend, only a handful of people passing on the truth, just in case the land returned.

Link was sent to Remnant by the goddesses, because a certain group desired to break the seal to steal the many relics and powers of Hyrule to conquer Remnant.

At first, it would be light hearted, Link would partner with Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss forming the last two members of his team. He adopted the surname Kokiri as tribute to the tribe that raised him. Most of the initial comedy would center around Link being confused by Remnant's technology and somewhat naive excitement. I'd planned to have him somewhat jaded by his adventure, but still innocent in his own way, as he's still mentally 10. A love triangle would eventually form between Link, Ruby and Pyrrha, Link and Ruby both being far younger and innocent than the rest, and wanting to help people above all else. Pyrrha and Link would bond over the mutual burdens placed on their shoulders, finding comfort in each other. I'd planned to let the audience decide who he'd end up with in the end.

Jaune wouldn't appear or be mentioned at first, but would eventually be revealed as an antagonist, the sole survivor of the Arc clan. He was going to be an analogue to Link, (since they share many similarities, both in appearance, a sword and shield combo, and both being rather clever) who went bad. It'd be revealed that the Arcs were a blessed bloodline, destined to protect Remnant as Link did Hyrule. Crocoa Mors was to be the Master Sword's twin of sorts as well. However, as the Arc's were so powerful, and had sided alongside the faunus in the war for their equality, people began to fear them and all the could do should they decided to take matters into their own hands or abandon neutrality, and wiped them all out ten years prior to the story. Jaune alone managed to survive, and stayed in their destroyed home for the whole time, teaching himself the tricks and abilities the Arcs had learned over the millennia, seeking revenge.

He and Link would have a bitter rivalry, being on equal footing despite Link's superior arsenal, but he'd slowly begin to (begrudgingly) work alongside Link and his friends against Cinder and her machinations, eventually culminating in him sacrificing himself to save Link's life, redeeming himself and fulfilling his character arc. He'd receive a private hero's funeral by Ozpin, Glynda and the students, as they honor the last Arc's sacrifice.

On the other hand, the plot begins thickening as Link notices his Triforce piece return to him, even as other relics begin appearing throughout Remnant, with both heroes and villains gaining powers. Ozpin would receive the Triforce of Wisdom, Cinder the piece of Power. Adam would discover the Fused Shadows, Blake the Four Sword/Picori Blade, which powers up her clones. Ruby would receive Pegasus Boots and Roc's Cape, boosting her semblance to impressive feats. So it would go, people would discover these items, but no one from Hyrule would appear. It'd also be revealed that Dust is simply crystallized magic that leaked from Hyrule.

As Cinder's plans unfold, it's revealed that she's a disciple of the God of Chaos, Demise, who once had a small cult before Hyrule's sealing. Cinder discovered legends of him and worshipped him in lust for power. She'd be guided into damaging the seal of Hyrule, and even as she does so, Demise's hold on her would increase, as she invited him in, relishing in his demonic power, even developing the ability to rule over Grimm, who were like the monsters in Hyrule, but less sentient or developed, as even the monsters of Hyrule were bathed in some light from the gods. Grimm were to be simply more primal and less evolved, or more accurately, evolved in a far more brutish way.

Along the way, secrets would be revealed, and in the final battle between Link and Cinder, who's now a vassal and even incarnation of a fully awakened Demise, in the Sacred Realm, he'd manage to win barely, as his Courage manages to push him through the seemingly impossible odds. However, it would be bittersweet, as he'd loss his left hand (aka his dominant one), and an eye. At first it'd seem like the fight had cost him his life too, but he's rescued by his friends and saved. However, it is revealed that the battle destroyed the last of the seal surrounding Hyrule, as the mythical land slowly appears in the sea. It'd have some dialogue about both worlds learning to work together, Hyrule's magic solving a hinted Dust and energy crisis subplot and Remnant's technology able to rebuild the still heavily hurting kingdom of Hyrule from Ganondorf's tyranny in Link's first quest. He'd meet the now Queen Zelda as well, her giving her blessing and thanks to the hero who'd saved both worlds.

The final chapter would be a marriage for the first half, Link and either Ruby or Pyrrha, with Zelda being the one officiating it, and the second half would be a five year timeskip, Link and his wife admiring their kids as they casually discuss what happened to everyone, hinting who hooked up, who remained single, and what everyone was doing with their lives. Link would also be revered as a Hero, having a statue in Vale's centre, to his embarrassment, and a frontline Hunter, as Grimm were still about and various hinted schemes at play. His last line would be the closing one, about his adventure never ending, with a smile.

 **So... That's the gist of the story, and I'd love to see it realized, if anyone is interested in trying. If you have a different ending or flow, neat, go ahead, I'd love to see it. Again, I feel bad I don't have the time, but maybe someday I'll get around to writing it. Or perhaps something else. But anyways, have fun!**


End file.
